Dependiente de la Tienda de Tebeos
Jefferson Albertson, conocido como Dependiente de la Tienda de Tebeos o Jeff Albertson, es el Dependiente de la Tienda de Tebeos en Springfield. Información General Es el dependiente de The Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop, una tienda especializada en cómics, cromos de béisbol, ciencia ficción y coleccionismo. Es bastante borde y sarcástico, y suele aparecer para realizar comentarios irónicos o comparar algo con un personaje de comic. Se considera todo un fan de todo lo relacionado con el mundo geek y representa el esterotipo de "geek", Teniendo un máster en «Mitología y folclore» y siendo fan de toda clase de producciones de TV, comic y otras formas de entretenimiento. Es muy entendido en esos campos llegando a participar en debates y reuniones a través de Internet o en su propia tienda sobre sus aficiones. Se podría decir que su negocio es en realidad su propia afición. Por otro lado, respondiendo también a ese esterotipo, tiene un serio problema de obesidad dado lo pasivo de su vida y su afición a consumir productos hipercalóricos; su vida personal y social es muy limitada, insinuándose que con 45 años nunca ha tenido una relación con una mujer y en líneas generales no se le ve hablando con alguien más aparte de los clientes de su tienda, salvo en imágenes generales. En cambio tuvo una bizarra relación con Agnes Skinner ya que ambos descubrieron que compartían su caracter mordaz, además de salir con Edna Krabappel en el capítulo en el que ésta se iba a casar con Seymour Skinner. En el episodio 11 de la duodécima temporada "Worst Episode Ever", Jeff sufrió un episodio cardíaco, lo que hizo que Bart y Milhouse llevaran su tienda durante un tiempo. Él vive con sus padres, en un episodio de la temporada 21, adoptó a un niño, es su hijo adoptivo, Prius. Apariciones * Three men and a comic book. (Primera Aparición). * Homer defined. * Radio Bart. * The Otto show. * Homer's barbershop quartet. * Lady Bouvier's lover. * 'Round Springfield. * Radioactive man. * Bart sells his soul. * Marge be not proud. * Team Homer. * Bart the fink. * Lisa the iconoclast. * A fish called Selma. * 22 short films about Springfield. * Much Apu about nothing. * You only move twice. * The Homer they fall. * Hurricane Neddy. * The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie show. * My sister, my sitter. * Homer vs. The eighteenth amendment. * The canine mutiny. * Treehouse of horror VIII. * Miracle on Evergreen Terrace. * The joy of sect. * Das Bus. * King of the hill. * Lost our Lisa. * When you dish upon a star. * Mayored to the mob. * Viva Ned Flanders. * Homer to the max. * The old man and the "C" student. * Monty can't buy me love. * They saved Lisa's brain. * Beyond blunderdome. * Brother's little helper. * Saddlesore galactica. * Alone again, natura-diddily. * Days of wine and d'oh'ses. * It's a mad, mad, mad, mad Marge. * Behind the laughter. * Treehouse of horror XI. * Lisa the tree hugger. * Homer vs. Dignity. * The computer wore menace shoes. * HOMЯ. * Worst episode ever. * New kids of the blecch. * I'm goin'to Praiseland. * Children of a lesser clod. * Treehouse of horror XII. * The parent rap. * Sweets and sour Marge. * Half-decent proposal. * Grump roast. * I am furious yellow. * The sweetest Apu. * Little gigirl in the big ten. * Papa's got a brand new badge. * Treehouse of horror XIII. * Large Marge. * Helter shelter. * A star is born-again. * C.E. D'oh. * Three gays of the condo. * Old yeller belly. * Dude, where's my ranch?. * Brake my wife, please. * Treehouse of horror XIV. * Today I am a clown. * 'Tis the fifteenth season. * Marge vs. Singles, seniors, childless couples and teens, and gays. * Diatribe of a mad housewife. * Smart and smarter. * Co-Dependent's day. * My big fat geek wedding. * Simple Simpson. * The way we weren't. * All's fair in oven war. * Fat man and little boy. * Midnight Rx. * Homer and Ned's hail Mary pass. * Goo goo gai pan. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * We're on the road to d'ohwhere. * Million dollar Abie. * Kiss Kiss, Bang Bangalore. * The wettest stories ever told. * Girls just want to have sums. * The monkey suit. * Please Homer, don't hammer'em.... * Treehouse of horror XVII. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with the light blue hair). * The wife aquatic. (Última Aparición). * The Simpsons - The movie. (Primera Aparición en la película). (Última Aparición).